Heart Chase
by superstrawberryL
Summary: Matt was given a simple job to pick up a little girl, but he didn't know that the girl had grown up into a young adult. So could Matt restrain himself from falling in love with her, and protect her from the rival family out to kill her? MattxOCxMello.
1. Work

**Chapter 1: **

**Work**

"Matt!"

"What?" I grumbled, my eyes refusing to leave the video game I had in my hand as I could hear Mello stomp over and shove my game away from me.

"What the fuck Mello? I was beating that guy's ass!" I yell at him, as I stood up from the worn out couch in the dumpy apartment building in the crumby neighborhood we were in.

"The Boss needs you to do another job for him," Mello said, pulling out a chocolate bar from his pocket as I pulled out a cigarette from mine.

"_Me_?" I asked as I took a puff from my cigarette, the calming smoke of tobacco filling my lungs as I inhaled deeply. "Why aren't you coming?" I added.

"The Boss is making all of us move to Los Angeles," Mello said, snapping a bite off of the bar.

"Why?" I asked, taking another puff.

The Boss, as he liked to be called, mostly made us move around a lot so it would be harder for other mafias and police to find us. But that wasn't the reason I asked why. Usually the Boss sent Mello and me in jobs together. It was basically like we were a package deal.

"He wanted to see how you would do on your own," Mello said, taking my place on the couch as I walked towards the window.

I scoffed. Did the Boss seriously think that I depended on Mello so much that I wouldn't be able to do any jobs on my own? To be honest, it was Mello that depended on _me_. Matt go do this, Matt go do that. Go and buy me more chocolates, yak, yak, yak.

Did he say please? Any 'Thanks Matt for risking being seen and getting caught by the police who are looking for your mafia'? No. No one says thanks to the technical genius who could either make or break you.

"What's the job?" I asked, as I opened the window slightly to let in the cold breeze and let out the smoke which was starting to fog up the room as I looked outside as the snow covered everything, giving the whole street a pristine white look.

Mello threw a manila folder on the table, some of its contents spilling out reveling sheets of paper and a couple of photos.

"He needs you to pick _her_ up," he said, pointing to a picture of a little girl with jet black hair, her two front teeth out as she smiled brightly towards the camera, her mysterious deep purple eyes shining.

"He wants me to pick up a kid?" I asked, picking up the picture, looking at the girl staring back.

"Well, first, you have to find her. Word on the street is that her parents and her move around the country and right now they're just farther down south from Manhattan, but they're heading towards London in a couple of days," Mello informed me, shuffling papers around.

"So I have to kidnap her?" I asked Mello, my deep green eyes full of confusion as I turned to him who just nodded.

"How long do I have?" I sighed as I stumped out my cigarette on the ashtray, filing the papers together as Mello leaned back into the couch.

"Two weeks."

"What's today?" I asked, looking for a calendar.

"The twenty-fifth of January. You better hurry. The other mafia gang, the Malttores," Mello said, finishing off his chocolate bar, tossing the wrapper into the trash as I got up with the folder tucked under my arm, "are after her too. New York is their hometown so they've got more of an advantage. You can't take a plane this time because the Malttores are probably monitoring the flights, so I hope your car is up to the cross country drive."

"Trust me, my baby will be fine," I said, talking about my pride and joy, my red 1970 Chevrolet Chevelle SS 454. I had built the car from the ground up, using scrap parts I found. I admit it was old, but I always liked things with a more vintage feel to it.

I went to my room, and started packing up my things. Multiple cartons of cigarettes, batteries, my Gameboy, extra clothes, passports, and other techy things went into my duffle bag.

"You might need this," Mello said, handing me a pure black pistol and a pack of bullets.

"See you in two weeks then," I said, giving Mello a small salute as I exited the apartment, my duffle bag over my shoulder, taking the stairs two at a time.

I shivered in my striped shirt and vest as I stepped outside, the sound of snow slushing under my boots the only sound I could hear as I threw my bag in the back of my car, and putting the key in the ignition, the quiet purr of the engine music to my ears.

"Hey, Angelina," I said to the car. Yes, I named the car Angelina. It's not like I'm the only one who names inanimate objects okay? "Are you ready to make the over seven hundred mile journey from Chicago to Manhattan?"

_Purr. _

"What's that? That's not enough for you?" I asked the car, putting my ear to the dashboard. "Oh, then I forgot to tell you that we're also going to have a passenger and heading down to LA after we pick her up from New York."

_Purr. Purr. Purr._

"So are you ready for the three thousand mile drive afterwards?" I asked, petting the steering wheel.

_Purr_.

"That's a good girl," I said, lifting up my head and giving the car door a pat before putting my foot on the gas pedal, the radio blaring High Way to Hell by AC/DC as I turned onto the freeway.

_I'm on a highway to Hell_

_Highway to Hell_

Oh the irony.

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

**I don't own Death Note, blah, blah, blah…**

**And don't forget to leave a review and check out my other stories on my profile! **

**And do you have an alternative title to this story that would fit it better? Write it in your reviews if you do and say why. Thanks!**


	2. Cruelty

**Chapter 2: **

**Cruelty**

Flames danced in my eyes as I stared at the burning ashes of our house, firefighters trying to dampen the now dying fire.

Just hours ago, it had been the happiest time in my nineteen year old life. Now everything had been ripped from me.

_Knock Knock_

"_Hello?" she said, opening the door, looking like an older version of me except for the eyes. Hers were still the same warm brown as I remembered them, but they looked a bit restless. _

"_Nami!" she gasped, clutching me to her chest as if had been gone for a whole lifetime. _

"_Hey mom, how are you?" I asked her as I returned her hug. _

"_Reiko, who's at the door?" Roste asked as he came up behind her to peer over her shoulder, his salt and pepper hair the same as I remembered it. _

"_Hey there," I said giving him a slight wave._

"_Nami!" he yelled, as he joined in on our group hug. They ushered me into the house, smiles never leaving their faces. _

"_So how's college so far Nami?" my dad asked his dark brown eyes shining._

"_Pretty good so far," I said, taking a sip of the tea that my mom put out for me as she and my dad sat down across from me._

_After chatting for a while, my dad said, "Why don't we go out to dinner?" _

"_That sounds wonderful," my mom said as she got up to go get ready. _

_We all went out to dinner, laughing and catching up. It would had to be one of the best nights in my life._

"_I'm going to hit the hay," my dad said stretching his arms over his head. We had just arrived home a couple minutes after eleven at night. _

"_Me too," my mom said before giving me a kiss on the forehead as the left me in my old room to my own accord. _

_I unpacked a couple of things until I flopped down onto my bed, my tiredness taking over me. _

_I woke up to someone shaking me awake. _

"_Nami! Wake up! There's a fire!" my dad said, fear clear in his eyes. _

_I jumped out of bed and collected a couple of things before running out of my room, the smell of smoke hitting me strongly. "Where's mom?" I asked as my dad sped around the hallway, collecting as many things as he could. _

"_She's outside!" he yelled as I ran outside to join her. _

_The bitter cold wind of January hit me as I ran outside barefoot. I looked around wildly to look for where my mom was. Our neighbors were outside, some watching, others trying to douse the house in water as I could hear sirens scream from down the street. _

_I spotted my dad running out from the house in time before the front door collapsed, papers and a suitcase clutched in his hands. _

"_Where's mom?" I yelled at him over the roaring flames as the firefighters started to try to open the frozen fire hydrant. _

"_I saw her inside. She wanted to save more things," dad yelled, watching as we saw our house come falling down as the flames rose into the sky even higher. _

"_Mom!" I yelled, knowing that she was still in there as I left from the safety of the curb towards the house. _

"_Miss, you need to step back!" the firefighter said, holding me back with his arm. _

"_Mom!" I moaned as tears burst from my eyes, resulting in turning me into a sloppy mess as I cried my eyes out for my now deceased mother. _

"Where are we going to live now dad?" I asked him as we were sitting on the bus as it moved down the street.

"I have a friend we could live with," my dad said, his voice monotone.

I just nodded as I stared out the window as the city at night rolled by us.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

"Nami! Where are you sweetheart?" I heard as the door swung open with a loud bang.

"Shh! She might be sleeping!" Carlos slurred.

I had just packed up my stuff in my suitcase as they both came in through the door.

"Where are you going?" my dad breathed, eyeing the suitcase, as he was wobbling on his feet.

On the night of the fire, we had taken the bus to his friend, Carlos's place. The next morning, I found a note saying that he had gone out with Carlos to find another place for us to stay. But I didn't expect him to come home drunk off his ass.

"Dad, I have to get back to college," I said as I got the suitcase off of the bed.

"No! Roste! She's just going to leave you like that slut of a mother of hers!" Carlos said, drunk also.

My dad seemed to think about it and he nodded. "You're right, Carlos," he said talking to him before turning to me. "Don't you dare leave me you bitch!" he yelled before bringing his hand across my face, the sharp pain suddenly hitting my cheek.

"Roste," Carlos said, "I'll hold her down, so we could tie her up so she won't go anywhere, so go find some rope!"

My dad nodded as he stumbled through the doorway towards the kitchen. "Now don't move," Carlos said, coming closer to me.

I acted on instinct and kicked him swiftly at his groin before taking my suitcase and running out the door with it.

"Where are you going?" my dad roared rope in his hand as I sped around him and out of the front door, the coldness hitting me.

"Come back here you whore!" I could hear the two men running after me, the sound of our shoes slushing in the snow.

I started running faster, ignoring the stinging pain in my cheek and the tears in my eyes. Soon, I started to slow down. I threw the suitcase to the side as I ran even faster, taking a sharp turn around the corner.

"Don't you dare leave me you fucking bitching slut!" my dad yelled. I looked back and I saw them start to catch up slowly.

I looked around for anyone, anything to save me when suddenly a bright red car pulled up to me.

"Get in!" the driver yelled.

"Why?" I yelled back, as my feet still pounded against the snow.

"You rather get caught?" he asked, turning around to look at the now fast approaching men.

Getting in car with a stranger or being possibly raped by your flesh and blood and his friend….hmm…both are equally tempting…

"Don't you dare get in that car and leave me you-!" I hear behind me.

I stopped in my tracks just as the car stops and I wrench open the door and shutting it just as the car's tires are squealing against the snow. I turn around in my seat to see my dad and Carlos's figure get farther and farther away as we drove down the snowy street.

I breathe a sigh of relief, my heart pounding after all of the running as I try to catch my breath.

"So…" the driver said trying to make a conversation. I turned my attention towards him when I really looked at the driver. He looked about my age, maybe a bit older, red hair matching his car as it flopped just barely over his goggles.

"How's your day so far?"

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

**OMJ! Updating? Already? Yeah, I already had this chapter already planned out in my head, so I might as well type it up! :)**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything. **

**Don't forget to review! :D**

**The girl's name is Nami, but her real name is Naomi. SHE IS NOT NAOMI MISORA OKAY?**


	3. Beginnings

***note: Nami is the nicknamed version of her real name: Naomi***

**Chapter 3:**

**Beginnings**

"Damn. We lost her," I said as Carlos and I saw Naomi sped away in the bright red car.

"What are we going to tell the boss?" Carlos asked me as I ran my hand through my hair.

"Let me think," I told him.

"If we tell him we lost her, he'll kill us, and that killing of Reiko and that house fire would have been worth nothing," Carlos said, as we started walking back to his apartment.

"Don't you think I know that?" I roared at him. It had been difficult, but I had pulled off the job. Well, half of it.

Most of the plan had gone according to the boss's plans.

He had set up everything like a chessboard, and in three easy steps, he would win.

In step one, setting up Reiko and me had been easy. She was living alone with baby Naomi, and she was barely supporting herself and Naomi. Badda bing, badda boom, as soon as I know it, we're married. We spent years of our lives together, raising Naomi who soon recognized me as her own father.

Soon, Naomi went off to college and just a few hours ago, I had gotten a call from the head of the gang telling me it was time to set up step two.

When Reiko was sleeping, I took the knife and slit her throat. I had no regrets. This was the life I was born into and escaping it would mean my life.

To cover up my tracks, I doused the basement in kerosene and lit a match and threw it into the basement, quickly yet quietly running back into my room to pack up my things and the rest is history.

I felt my pocket vibrate and saw the familiar number on my caller I.D.

"It's him?" Carlos asked, pulling out a cigarette from his pocket and lighting it.

"Yeah," I answered before I flipped open my phone.

"Yes boss?"

"Did you get the girl?" he voiced out, just barely a whisper.

"She escaped us sir," I said, waiting for my chewing out.

He sighed. "You guys screwed up big. Where did she go?"

"I think she went back to her college. NYU Institute of Fine Arts."

"Yes. Get your asses over there and find her. Then bring her back to me," he said before hanging up.

"Where to?" Carlos asked.

"NYU of Fine Arts," I said as I shut my phone with a snap.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

"What do you think?" the girl asked, her familiar dark purple eyes full of disbelief as she buckled her seat belt.

"Well, I'm just trying to make conversation," I muttered, not driving anywhere in particular, just around multiple blocks, taking turns here and there.

"Where are you taking me?" she asked, her eyes squinting at me as she looked around, probably looking for my murder weapon or something. Wow. The faith people have in others nowadays.

"Don't worry," I joked, taking notice of her scared expression, "I'm not wandering the streets for people to rescue then murder them torturously."

"That's what they all say," she mumbled, looking out the window.

The air was tense as quietness filled the air.

I swear I could hear those awkward cricket chirping sounds you see in shows and movies.

_Chirp…_

_Chirp…_

_Chirp…_

"So," I started, "where do you want me to drop you off at?"

She didn't answer for a moment before responding "New York University, Institute of Fine Arts."

I nodded and sped towards the university. "By the way, I'm Matt," I said, trying to make more conversation as I offered on of my hands to shake.

I never liked silence. I can't describe the feeling, but it's more on the side of uncomfortable. It's the reason I play games. The soothing sound of the happy melodies keeps everything from going silent.

"Nami," she replied, giving me a ghost of a smile as she took my hand and gave me a soft but firm shake.

"If you don't mind me asking Nami, who were you running from?" I asked, glancing at her through my goggles.

"I do mind," Nami replied tartly before turning towards the window.

Smooth Matt. _Real_ smooth. I mentally face palmed myself wondering of how I could be so stupid.

A couple of minutes later, I was pulling up to the entrance of the university. "This is it," I said, turning to Nami.

"Yeah. Thanks Matt for saving me and giving me a lift," Nami said, nodding.

"No problem," I smiled at her.

_Chirp_

_Chirp_

_Chirp_

She returned the smile and opened the car door. I sped away, looking in my rearview mirror as her figure got smaller and smaller, a black clad figure in a field of white.

I looked back at the folder where the address of the girl was. This can't be right.

_Address: 1234 Fake Rainbow Street, New York_

I looked back up and saw a pile of ashes of where I knew a house should have been. A light layer of snow had covered the dark charcoal ground and turning it into a light grey.

I got outside of my car and started walking towards the grey slush. The black ash color was everywhere and I could smell the thick soot scent. I started picking through the pile to see if there was anything worth saving.

Under a burnt plank, I saw a slip of something fluttering in the cold wind. I moved the plank aside to see a picture of a girl, smiling with her arms around her mom who looked like her, except for the eyes. While the mom had soft warm brown eyes, the girl had dark purple eyes.

That's when it all clicked.

The dark purple eyes, the jet black hair, the address. It all made sense.

I ran back to the car, photo in hand. I shoved open the door and threw myself into the car, scrambling for the picture from the folder.

I compared both pictures and it hit me. I turned back to the folder.

_Name: Naomi Malt_

_Birthday: April 27, 1992_

_Parents: Roste Malt (stepfather) Reiko Urigiru (mother) _

If she born in 92, then that meant she was nineteen. And for her parents, it said Roste Malt was her step ad. If he's her stepdad, then who's her real dad.

Wait a minute.

I looked at the name Roste Malt again.

If you switch a few letters here and there….

My eyes widened and what I just figured out.

His name isn't Roste Malt. It's Malttores.

No. One of _them_ has been with her this _whole_ time?

I fumbled for the keys in my pocket as I shoved them in the ignition as the car rumbled to life as if sensing my urgency.

Nami _was_ Naomi.

I wasn't looking for a _little_ girl. I was looking for someone _my_ age.

And I just dropped her off at a university, where the Malttores can get her.

Damn.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

"Hey! Nami!" I heard as I opened the room to my dorm.

"Hey Quinn," I greeted back towards the blond roommate who was sitting next on her bunk, laptop in lap.

"So how was your visit? Meet any hotties?" she asked.

"Fine," I lied, not really wanting to talk about the topic. "And no I didn't meet anyone."

Sensing that I wanted to drop it, she changed the discussion. "So did you know that tulips belong to the Liliaceae family?" she asked, starting to fidget.

"Quinn, you know for an art history major, you know the most random things," I said playfully.

"Well, it's a habit of mine," she said, not looking me in the eye.

"Quinn? Do you know something I don't?" I asked her.

"Uh…What? Pfft! No!" she scoffed and started laughing before she started snorting. "Ha! Me know something about Blaine with Wendy? Never!"

My mind started putting the pieces together and I figured it out.

"Blaine cheated on me with Wendy didn't he?" I asked Quinn, my voice monotone.

_My life has gone straight to hell…_

Quinn nodded guiltily. I rubbed my eyes. Why must all of these things happen to me just in three days?

"Knock, knock," Rachel said, leaning against the doorway.

"Hey," Quinn said.

"Do you need anything Rachel?" I asked, trying not to come off harsh. I just had the worse three days of my life and I just needed time to think everything over.

"Yeah. Nami, there's a red head cutie outside, named Matt, looking for you. He said it was urgent," she winked at me.

Quinn gasped and gave me a playful punch to my arm before grinning widely. "You liar! You said you didn't meet anyone! Did you guys have a one night stand or something?"

I ignored her and followed Rachel outside of the dorms. Leaning on a pillar was the red head from only a while ago, hands in his tight skinny jean clad pocket, goggles perched on top of his head which left his eyes uncovered and so revealed a beautiful shining green color.

"Nami!" he said, running over to me and grabbing my hand and started walking me over to his car as Rachel stared after us dumbly.

"Where are you taking me Matt?" I asked, confused.

"You need to come with me," Matt replied, his head looking everywhere for something.

"Why?" I yelled, pulling my hand out of his grip.

Matt sighed and rubbed his hand through his red hair. "Because there are some bad people who are after you."

My eyes widened in shock. "You're lying."

"No I'm not. Your 'dad'," Matt put in air quotes, "isn't your real biological dad. He's your stepdad and he wants to kidnap you."

Not my real dad? So all of the times I asked why my eye color was different from both of theirs, and they would reply because 'I was special' was just a lie? So my whole family itself, was a lie?

"Hey you!" I turned around. There were men in suits running towards us, dark shades over their eyes, their expressions angry.

"Shit!" Matt yelled before taking my hand again as we ran to his car, the students we passed by looking at us in confusion.

"Stop!" they yelled as they reached into their pockets and brought out their guns as they started to fire.

Screams were heard as students ran for cover from the bullets others just screamed, trying to protect themselves as best as possible.

"Get in!" Matt yelled at me as he pulled his own gun out of his furry vest, firing right back.

I yanked open the car door as Matt slid across the hood of the car in one smooth move, as he chucked open his driver side door and turned the key in the ignition.

The car roared to life just as a bullet hit the passenger window behind me. I screamed and covered my head.

"Duck your head down!"

I did as I was told, and Matt shot out the open window, hitting one of the two men squarely in the chest and he crumpled to the ground, blood started soaking the snow covered ground.

Matt then hit the gas, tires squealing once again as we made another great escape.

I heard more gunshots as the other guy started firing at the back of the car.

"Stay down," Matt ordered as he took a sharp U-turn, and hit the gas once again.

The last guy was now in front of us, as Matt threatened run him over, the guy moved out of the way at the last minute as Matt pressed his foot on the gas even harder.

The car then zoomed into the oncoming traffic, suddenly taking a quick and sharp turn as we merged and blended among the cars and the traffic.

"Who were those people?" I shrieked, still shaking from the shock.

Matt sighed before opening his driver's window and taking out a cigarette and lighting it. "Those men were a part of the mafia crime family called the Malttores. Your stepdad was a part of it.

"So what do they want with me?" I asked, unable to control my shivering.

"I was told to pick you up," Matt said, taking a hit off of his cigarette, the opposite end lighting up slightly as he inhaled, "and I need to bring you to Los Angeles."

"Why?" I asked.

"…"

"Why?" I said more forcefully. I needed to get down to the bottom of things. I needed to know the truth, not be ignored.

"…"

"Matt, tell me the fuck _**why**_ we're going to Los Angeles!" I practically screamed at him, earning stares from some of the neighboring cars.

"I wasn't told why," Matt mumbled out.

"Why the hell weren't you told why? So you would just go along with this?" I screamed at him.

"Yeah the hell I would! It's my freaking job!" Matt yelled back, losing his temper.

"Your _job_? What? Are you some sort of transporter or something?" I asked, my voice rising a decibel higher.

He remained silent, his eyes only focusing on the road ahead.

"Matt! Answer me Matt!" I yelled at him again.

Silence.

"Fine! You want to do the silent treatment! I'll give you the silent treatment!" I yelled at him, huffing as I turned away from him towards the window. I soon felt my eyes grow heavy from the day's events, and I was soon sleeping soundly.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

I looked over at Nami. She finally shut up after all of that yelling and was now sleeping peacefully, her pink lips in a cute pout.

Wait, what the hell was that?

I then felt my phone vibrate in my pocket, snapping me out of my thoughts.

I slipped it out and glanced at the caller I.D.

"What up Mels?" I whispered, careful not to wake Nami, or else I would get more yelling. Again.

"We're here in LA, Matt. You got the little girl?"

"Yeah, but she's not so little anymore," I smirked, glancing at the sleeping Nami.

"What are you talking about?"

"The picture you gave me was outdated. I wasn't supposed to be looking for a little girl. I was supposed to be looking for someone around _our_ age."

"Wait. So she's like around twenty?

"More like nineteen," I said, remembering her birthday.

"Wow. Good luck with that man," I could hear Mello smirk from the other side of the phone.

"So is that all you called for?" I asked.

"No, actually, I needed to tell you something," Mello said, lowering his voice even softer that I had to strain my ear to hear him. "I found out why the Boss wanted you to pick up the girl."

"Why?"

"She's his biological daughter."

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

***GASP* :O**

**I bet you didn't see that coming. And LOL! I just realized that Nami's mom's last name backwards is the same forwards also! I didn't do that on purpose! Now you're probably scrolling up to see, then you're going to be checking it. Then you crack a smile realizing it also. Now you're reading this again probably thinking: lol that IS what I'm thinking. OR No, this author's just babbling. Again. *rubs forehead***

**Anyway, I don't own Death Note, and NYU Fine Arts IS in Manhattan, New York. I had to tell you that cause my Beta found a plot hole….**

**DON'T FORGET TO LEAVE A REVIEW! AND CHECK OUT AND LEAVE REVIEWS FOR MY OTHER STORIES ON MY PROFILE TOO! Thanks! :)**

**Until next time my little readers~…**


	4. Perverts

**Chapter 4:**

**Perverts**

"Don't fuck with me, dude," I whispered, my voice getting louder.

"I'm not."

"So I have with me, a nineteen year old girl who just happens to be the Boss's daughter and if I don't bring her safely to LA, I'm gonna die right?"

"Yeah. Pretty much."

I turned to Nami who was still sleeping peacefully. _She_ was the Boss's daughter? HOW?

There was a beat of silence before Mello asked, "So is she hot?"

"Really? Mello? Really?"

"Matt, answer the damn question," Mello growled from the other side of the line.

"If I say yes, does that mean when we get to Los Angeles, you're going to start hitting on her?"

"…"

"Dammit Mello…"

"Nah, I'm just kidding Matt. I don't want to die. But still. Is she hot?"

I looked over at Nami who had just turned over to sleep on her side, facing me. Her black hair was longer than in the picture, now going a bit farther than her shoulder. With her knees curled closely towards her, her arms tucked close to her chest, she looked pretty cute.

"…"

"Matt?"

"…"

Mello chuckled. "I'm going to take that as a hell yeah. And with this girl, if you do a _hit_ and run like the last one, well," Mello laughed again, "something tells me that's the same way you'll end up dead."

"Thanks Mels, nice to know my best friend is so supportive," I said, sarcasm laced in my voice.

"Yeah, I know, I'm amazing," Mello gloated.

I started to notice that the sun was going slowly down and the dim city lights started get brighter. I couldn't acknowledge the city scenery because Nami then started showing signs that she was waking up.

"Mels, I need to go, she's waking up."

"Fine. And hey Matt?"

"Yeah?"

"She's legal," Mello said before I heard the click of the phone.

She's….legal? What the hell was that supposed to mean?

Hmm…Wait…. I rolled my eyes when I realized what Mello meant. He's such a pervert sometimes…

I pushed the thought to the side and slipped my phone in my pocket just as Nami's eyes fluttered open.

"Where are we?" she asked, rubbing her eyes sleepily.

"My guess is that we're in New Jersey," I told her, staring straight ahead.

"When are we going to stop?" she asked as she stretched her arms over head, yawning as she did so.

I looked at the sign we passed.

_Gas Station: Next Exit_

Well that was oddly convenient.

"Right now," I said as I took the exit, driving along the road to the gas station.

We both got out of the car, and I followed her into the gas station.

"I'll be right back," Nami said, walking into the gas station to the bathroom.

I paid for the gas and went outside to put the gas into my car, standing outside waiting for Nami.

I tapped my foot impatiently, looking at the door, waiting for Nami. She can't take this long, could she? Unless…Dammit! Not again!

My eyes widened at what I just realized and went around back of the gas station, to see an open door and a black clad figure, running not too far in the snowy field.

I instantly sprinted after her, my feet pounding as fast as I could I could take them. I couldn't let her go. No. I wouldn't. I couldn't. Not again.

"Nami!" I called, she turned around and spotted me and started to run a bit faster.

I soon started breathing heavily and I stopped in my tracks, my hands on my knees as I tried to catch my breath. I got an idea then ran back to the gas station. I threw myself in the car and started the car up and hit the gas, heading towards the back of the gas station.

I floored the gas pedal and soon I caught up with Nami. She spotted my car, but I could tell she was losing steam. She took a sharp turn, and my car followed.

I drove faster, and sharply turned the steering wheel, my car stopping abruptly in front of Nami, who stopped in shock, then quickly took off again. I got out of the driver's side and started running after her. I soon caught up and jumped on Nami, both of us landing in a big heap in the snow.

"Let me go!" Nami squirmed under me. I reached into my back pocket and brought out something that I didn't think would come in handy.

_Click_

_Click_

I got off of Nami and as she tried to run again, I just pulled her back, the chain of the handcuffs keeping us together.

"What the hell?" Nami yelled, looked at her wrist, then mine. "Get this fucking thing off of me!" she breathed heavily.

"No," I sighed calmly, still trying to catch my breath. "I'm not taking these off until we get you to Los Angeles."

"Take them off NOW Matt!" Nami yelled at me, while tugging on the chain. I tugged right back, harder, as I started to pull her back to the car.

"No. Now come on. I have a deadline to meet," I said, my voice emotionless.

Nami just pouted and stayed put. I rolled my eyes and started tugging the chain, dragging her along in the snow with me to the car.

"How are we going to get in Matt?" she asked, smugness in her voice.

I looked down at the handcuffs, then back at the car.

Crap.

There's a reason I had been THIRD in line to succeed L…

I walked over to the driver's side and opened the door.

"Well," I said, turning to Nami, "what are you waiting for? Get in."

Nami pouted and kept her feet firmly in place.

"I don't want to," she said, giving me a puppy dog look.

Oh no she didn't. Well, if she wants to play that way…

I lifted up my goggles to rest on top of my head, returning her puppy dog look with my own.

"Please, Nami. Get in the car," I said, sticking out my lower lip into a pouty expression and using my green eyes to smolder her own purple ones.

Her expression softened at first, then she squinted her purple eyes at me, and turned around, huffing in anger.

Damn. She's harder to get than most people. Even Mello doesn't really resist that look.

I suddenly got an idea. Mello taught this to me. It was how to get a girl do what you want her to. Usually, it would work with Mello, but when I tried it on a girl once, she ended up started whacking me with her purse. Her _very_ heavy purse.

I slowly crept up behind Nami and started whispering in her ear.

"Nami, why don't want to get in the car?" I whispered.

"Because I don't want to go to Los Angeles," she snapped back, turning around and practically jumping from me being so close.

"What the hell, Matt? What are you? A pervert?" she yelled at me.

I walked slowly back to her, still whispering. "What if I am?"

"Then get away from me!" she yelled, walking as far as the chain would let her go.

I walked calmly towards her, keeping a cheeky smile on my face. "But Nami," I whispered as I got close enough to her, "I lied to you."

"Wait, what? What did you lie to me about?" she asked, her eyes narrowing at me as she stepped closer to me.

Just as planned.

I came a bit closer to her, my knowing smile on my face. "I do know why I had to bring you to LA."

"Why?" she asked, her voice a bit hesitant, but willing.

"Do you promise not to tell?" I whispered, breathing into her ear. I could see her shiver slightly at my close proximity and at the warmth of my breath.

"I promise, Matt," she whispered right back.

I got her now.

"I know something you don't…" I whispered, as I did that, my hands slowly snaked around Nami, careful not to touch her.

"Will you tell me now?" she asked, her voice rising a bit.

"Why don't I tell you in," I said, as I picked up Nami and lifted her over my shoulder, one of my hands on the small of her back, the other holding her knees down so she wouldn't be able to kick me, "in the car!"

"MATT! Put me the hell down now!" Nami yelled, pounding her hands on my back.

That was too easy…

I chuckled and ignored her request, walking back to the car. I put her through the driver's side and pushed her over to the passenger seat.

"I can't believe you tricked me like that!" Nami shrieked.

"It's not my fault you fell for it. Face it. You like me…" I joked as I got in the car and turned it on, the engine shortly growling to life.

"I do not like you, Matt."

"Why are your cheeks red?" I said, peering at her through the corner of my eye as she felt her face, and blushed even deeper when she realized I was right.

"…"

"Why do you have handcuffs in your back pocket? Or do you just like carrying around kinky things in your back pocket?" Nami taunted right back.

"…"

"That's what I thought," she said smugly.

"…But you didn't answer my question," I retorted.

"…"

"That's what _I_ thought," I copied, turning my face towards the road, a smug smile on my face as I switched on the radio.

_**-Hour or so later-**_

"Maaatttttyyy….." Nami moaned in boredom, staring at the ceiling of the car.

"Whhhhaaattt?" I mimicked her, smirking when she responded with an eye roll.

"I'm bored!" Nami said, turning to me, covering her yawn with her hand.

"And?"

"Let's play a game!" she chirped.

"Fine. What game?"

"The question game. I ask one, you answer, then you ask one."

"Okay."

"I'll start," Nami said, putting her finger to her lip, which was adorable.

What the hell? Matt, snap out of it. She's a cute girl and it's normal behavior to be thinking what she does is adorable.

**Sure it is you ignorant gamer….sure….**

Shut up conscious!

**Hey, pay attention, idiot. She's asking you a question. **

"Who do you work for?" she asked.

"That's classified."

"So that's all you can tell me?"

"Yup."

"Fine. Your turn," Nami huffed.

"Um…what is your favorite type of candy?" I asked, starting with a simple question.

"You're going to think it's cheesy."

"No I'm not, what is it?"

"You know those conversation hearts?"

I nodded.

"Yeah, I like those because of its cute sayings."

"You know, it's a conspiracy that those little candy things cause cancer."

"Coming from the person who's smoking his what, sixth cigarette in the day?" she asked, smirking.

"You know I'm right," I gloated.

"No you're not."

"Yes, I am. Anyway, it's your turn," I said, returning back to the subject.

"Okay, what's _your_ favorite candy?"

"Skittles," I said simply.

"Like as in taste the rainbow skittles?"

"Yeah. I like how they all have these cool colors and stuff. Why?" I asked cautiously.

"Those taste like cat shit," Nami snorted.

"How?"

"Trust me, I know."

"Now I'm wondering why you know what cat feces tastes like," I snickered.

"Shut up!" she said, giving me a playful shove and a bright smile.

"Well, you're the one who said it tasted like cat shit!" I argued back. I couldn't help but returning her bright smile back.

I yawned and glanced at the clock.

_2:34 A.M._

"Why don't we stop somewhere for the night?" I suggested.

"That sounds nice," Nami nodded, yawning too.

I drove for a couple of miles before spotting a motel, flicking on my turning signal as I turned the car into the motel's parking lot.

We both got out of our separate sides before the force of both of us pulling made us both fall down flat on the pavement.

"Why don't I just go out your side?" Nami said, as she got back in the car, this time coming out of my side.

The motel's manager gave us a weird stare after looking at the handcuffs keeping us together before saying, "Hi."

"Um, we would like a room for the night," I said.

"Just you two?" she asked, looking at us both.

"Yes?" Nami answered hesitantly.

"I don't want to be nosy, but aren't you two a bit too young to you know…" the manager said awkwardly, eyeing the handcuffs.

A blush suddenly came over to both Nami's and my face as we realized what she meant.

"What? Me and him? No! It's not like that!" Nami spoke up, her face as red as mine.

"Yeah! We're just taking a road trip!" I interjected, coming up with a plausible story.

"Yup! Road trip! NOTHING going here!" Nami said nervously, her face turning an even brighter red.

I used my hand to cover her mouth to prevent her from saying anything else that would convince the manager not to let us stay the night. "We'll take a room please."

"That would be sixty dollars," she said, punching in on her computer. I brought out my wallet with my free hand as Nami moved my hand from her mouth, pouting from being shut up.

"Here you go," I said, handing over the money. The manager gave us the room key and we both went up to the room.

When we opened the room, we saw that it was a normal motel room. Walls, carpet, a couch, a bed…wait. What was that last one?

I stared with wide eyes at the only bed in the room.

"So…" Nami said awkwardly.

I sighed. "I'll take the couch." I told Nami, as I plopped myself on the couch, falling instantly asleep.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

It was late at night, or should I say the morning, but I was still restless.

Roste wasn't my real dad. My real dad was out there, I know it, but I had no clue to who he was, and I was anxious to find him and ask him why he left my mother and I in Roste's hands.

But here I was, handcuffed to a hot red head, who was currently snoring lightly.

Wait, did I say hot?

You didn't hear me say hot. I meant…the opposite of hot! Horrid! Horrid red head. Yeah, let's go with that.

I sighed and got up. I needed to get out of here. I got up and walked to where Matt was sleeping. His face was content and was obviously in dream land. His goggles were around his neck, his red hair messed up adorably.

Did I say adorably? I meant messed up in an annoying way.

Yeah…What? Don't believe me? Well, whatever.

I wondered where he kept his car keys…

Well, I saw him them into his pockets earlier...

I sighed, rubbing my face with my free hand.

I can't believe I'm doing this…

I reached over Matt to check his pockets. Damn him and his tight ass skinny jean ass!

My hand felt around the pocket, only finding more cigarettes.

Jeez, how much does Matt smoke in a day? I really need to introduce him to something called the patch.

"And you called me a pervert."

My eyes went wide as I turned my head slowly toward Matt, seeing his bright green eyes looking at me in a confused yet amused way.

"Ah!" I yelped, falling on my butt and clutching my hand as if it had been burned. "Why are you up?"

"And miss you trying to feel me up?"

My face went red as I realized he had been awake the whole time.

"If you want my car keys, you're going to have to look harder than that. I hid it in a place, only I would go into," he winked at me, "if you catch my drift."

"You're such a pervert!" I yelled at him, getting up and stomping over to my room.

"At least I wasn't trying to feel up someone in their sleep!" Matt yelled after me as I slammed the door to the room, trying to hide my blushing face.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

**LOL! This is officially the most I've written in the least amount of time. Ever. **

**I don't own Death Note. **

**But first, I have a few questions. Just curious about what you think…**

**-What do you think Mello meant by telling Matt that Nami was 'legal'? **

**-Where do you think Matt hid his car keys?**

**-What do you think of Skittles?**

**-And what did Mello mean by Matt doing a hit and run with someone from their past? **

**-Also: What is your favorite candy and why?**

**DON"T FORGET TO REVIEW!**


	5. Obstacles

**Chapter 5:**

**Obstacles **

"Oi, Nami. Wake up," I shook Nami awake.

"Ugh. Mom, gimme five more minutes," Nami mumbled, putting the pillow over her head.

"You've given me no choice, Nami," I whispered in Nami's ear, as I start tickling Nami's hips.

"Matt!" Nami giggled, writhing under my fingers. "S-stop!"

"Only if you admit, I'm an amazing, super bad ass hottie!" I said, laughing along with Nami.

"N-n-never!" Nami breathed out, tears spilling from her eyes.

I started tickling Nami harder, as she tried to pry my fingers from her stomach and hips.

"Say it!"

"Fine! Matt y-y-you're a super amazing, super bad ass hottie!" Nami wheezed out, as I stopped tickling her.

"Now was that so hard to say?" I asked Nami, looking straight into her purple eyes, my face only inches from hers, a cocky grin on my face.

"In your dreams," Nami whispered, her face getting closer to mine as our lips were only centimeters away. I stared into her deep purple eyes as she stared into mine. I could feel us getting closer, both of our breathing starting to hitch, as we could feel each other's breathes on our faces…

**Wait, Matt! Snap out of it! You can't get involved with her! The Boss will kill you if you do!**

You're right, but one kiss wouldn't hurt right?

**You want to have kids?**

Well…

**Then don't kiss Nami. **

I realized that my conscious, annoying as it may be, was right. If I get involved with Nami, who knows what would happen to me?

I moved away from Nami, putting my hands in my pockets and turning around.

"Sorry."

"Why are you sorry, Matt?" Nami asked, her voice full of confusion as she got off of the bed and walked towards me.

"Because I can't get involved with you."

"Why not?"

"Because."

"Matt, please just tell me," Nami said, her voice pleading.

"I-I can't," I answered, looking down.

"Matt, please," Nami said, putting her hand lightly on my shoulder, making me turn to look into her wide purple eyes, practically begging for an explanation, "I'm being taken on a cross country road trip to some where I don't know anything about, just at least half a day ago, my mom had been taken away from me and the person I thought was my dad wasn't, and there is a dangerous group of people after me. Please Matt. Please tell me."

I sighed, and ran my hand through my hair. "I can't get involved with you because you're the job I have to take care of," I lied.

Nami just smirked and got closer to my face, as I could feel myself turn a soft pink color. "That's it?"

"I don't want to die," I retorted back, a smirk on my face.

"We just won't tell anyone then," Nami winked at me before she leaned in, her pink lips almost to mine-

_Ring_

_Ring _

_Ring_

I looked down at my pocket which was currently ringing.

"Ignore it," Nami whispered.

"I can't. What if it's important?" I said, as I retrieved the phone from my pocket and looking at the caller I.D.

"Hello?"

"Matt? Where are you guys?" Mello said from the other side.

"New Jersey."

"You got to hurry up. The Malttores knows that you're traveling with the girl. You've got to get out of New Jersey."

"Okay. Thanks Mels."

"No problem. Oh, and you have twelve more days left so get your asses to LA."

"Thanks," I said, shutting my phone closed.

"Who was that?" Nami asked, sitting on the edge of the bed.

"Why? Jealous?" I asked playfully.

Nami just rolled her eyes and walked towards me, putting her arms around my shoulders. "Now, where were we?"

_Knock_

_Knock_

"Ugh. You've got to be kidding me," Nami said as I walked over to answer the door, where the manager stood.

"I'm sorry, about last night. Here," she thrusts a pie into my hands, "my way of apologizing," she said, giving me a toothy grin and walking away.

"What did she want?" Nami asked me as I shut the door.

"She wanted to apologize with pie," I said, motioning towards the pie.

"Ooh. That looks like good pie. Good thing because I'm starving," Nami said, taking the treat from my hands.

"Wait, Nami. Give me back the pie," I said, as Nami handed it back, confusion in her eyes.

"What are you doing?" Nami asked as I started smelling the pie.

"There's something wrong with it," I frowned.

"And you know this how?" Nami asked, clearly amused.

"Let's just say I was trained on how to tell the difference." I said as I listened to the pie. My eyes widened as I heard the pie beeping. I ripped opened the crust and saw a bomb and a timer, counting down the seconds we had left.

"What the fuck is that?" Nami yelled her eyes wide with shock and fear.

"What does it look like? Just help me get rid of it!" I yelled. I spotted the window and started trying to shove it open.

_20_

_19_

_18_

_17_

"Uh…Matt? You better hurry up on opening that window…" Nami said, staring at the minutes.

I gave one final tug as the window opened, letting in the bitter cold air. "Throw the pie now!" I yelled at Nami.

She tossed the pie like a Frisbee out of the window, and I shut the window, grabbing her hand as we bolted out of the room, flying down the stairs. I grabbed my keys from my back pocket, unlocking the car.

"Go go go!" Nami yelled frantically as I started up the car, which started sputtering.

"Dammit! Work you fucking car! Work!" I yelled, slamming my hand on the dashboard and flooring the gas.

The car started up with an angry moan as I shifted the gears and floored the gas, getting us as far as possible from the motel. Just as I pulled out of the parking lot, there was a huge explosion behind us, forcing the car to go faster as I floored the gas pedal.

My heart was racing and my breathing was hitched. Those Malttores really mean business.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

"Matt, when are we going to eat breakfast?" Nami whined, playing with the radio, landing on Taylor Swift.

"Nami, change that shit," I said, keeping my eyes on the road, while trying to change the dial.

"No. You drive, I'll change the station. If you let me drive, I'll let you change the station," Nami bargained.

"You are not driving Angelina."

"Angelina?" Nami scoffed. "You really named your car?"

"Of course! I built her from the ground up! She's my baby," I said, giving the dashboard a nice rub, as the car started to sputter.

"Well, I don't think Angelina's feeling so well," Nami taunted as the car started to slow down, smoke coming from the hood.

"Damn! Why Angelina! Why?" I moaned as I got out of the car in the middle of the empty snowy road, basically in the middle of nowhere.

I opened up the hood and a big cloud of smoke decided to hit me in the face, making me cough as I waved it away.

"So?" Nami asked, peering over my shoulder at the now smoking car, "what's the diagnosis, Doc?"

"We ran out of gas."

"That is so cliché. So what are we going to do now?"

"Well, I was going to wait for help…"

"But that's probably going to take hours!" Nami moaned, walking around the car. "Why don't we have some fun?"

I raised my eyebrow. "What sort of fun?"

Nami pointed over to a small clearing of a forest, not too far off of the road. Sitting right in the middle of it was a frozen pond, glittering like diamonds in the now rising sunrise.

"Come on," Nami grinned, grabbing my hand as we headed towards the pond.

"What are you doing?" I asked curiously as Nami was currently throwing small pebbles at the pond.

"Checking to see if it's safe," Nami said, taking a hesitant step onto the ice. She then approved it safe because she was standing on the ice, slowly sliding. Then she started to walk carefully on the ice, and then she started ice skating.

"Come on, Matt," Nami yelled as she skated farther away from me.

"No thanks, I rather be safe, you know, where the ground is solid?" I chuckled as Nami pouted.

"Chicken."

"I'm not a chicken."

Nami grinned and started making chicken noises. I sighed. "You are so childish."

"Or is it because you can't skate?" Nami gloated, pointing a finger up in the air.

"…"

"Bingo!" Nami yelled as she skated over, if that's what you wanted to call it, grabbing my hands once she got close enough as she started pulling me onto the ice.

"U-uh, I don't think this is a good idea," I told Nami, as I look down at my feet that were standing on the ice.

"I won't let you go," Nami whispered, looking me in my eyes.

"Promise?"

"Promise."

I nodded as we both started sliding around the ice, well Nami skating, kind of, as I just fumbled around, trying not to fall as Nami laughed at my failed attempts of not falling on my butt.

I got up once again, trying to at least skate three feet without falling down. "I think I got it Nami," I told her, still holding onto her hand.

I soon started feeling myself slip, and acting on instinct, I held onto Nami, but to no avail, I just ended up falling down again, with her on top of me.

"You are such a klutz," Nami whispered. I shivered slightly, not realizing how close she was. We both looked into each other's eyes, our faces getting closer…

**Mail Jeevas! Don't you dare kiss her!**

Conscious, shut up. What the Boss doesn't know, won't hurt him right?

**I'll tell you that when you're dead okay?**

I could almost feel the weight of Nami's lips on mine, the warmth-

"Do you guys need some help?"

We both looked up to see a guy in his late fifties, a trucker hat on top of what I assumed was his balding head, looking at us from the shore of the pond.

"Uh…" I answered, as Nami got off of me, and I got up.

"'Cause I saw your guys' car on the road. Do ya need a lift? I got a tow truck," the guy asked, pointing back to the truck that was next to the car.

"Yeah, thanks," I nodded towards the guy as he went to get everything ready as I offered my hand to Nami, who took it as she lifted herself up.

"Foiled again," Nami winked as we slid back to the car.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

"Thanks for dropping us off Jack!" I waved to the now retreating tow truck driver.

"So where are we now?" Nami asked, looking around the near empty gas station and diner.

"Well, we were in New Jersey this morning, so my guess is that we're probably in Virginia and we still have a long way to go to get to California."

"Whatever, let's just eat okay?" Nami said, dragging me over to the diner. The bell clanged as we opened the door and the sweet smell of eggs, pancakes and other delicious breakfast goodness washed over us. We sat ourselves down at a booth and picked up the menu as a blonde waiter, around his earlier twenties, came up to take our order.

"What can I get for you today?" he asked, smiling at Nami.

"Pancakes and coffee please," Nami smiled back.

Something in me felt instantly wrong as she smiled back at the waiter.

**Hey Matt, it's called jealousy. Learn it. Live it. Love it. **

Shut up.

"And you?" the waiter turned to me with a frown.

"I'll have the same thing," I said to the waiter with a mirroring frown on my face.

"I'll be right back," the waiter said, smiling politely to Nami.

I rolled my eyes. "I can't believe you're so blind to that."

"Blind to what?"

"That guy was totally flirting with you."

"Jealous are we?" Nami smirking leaning across the table.

"No…he just seems like a creep that's all," I said, leaning away, a small blush coming to my face.

"Says the person who brought out handcuffs from the back of his pocket, hmm?"

"…"

"Besides, you're the only guy I'm sticking with," Nami winked, motioning towards the handcuffs.

"Oh, yeah, right."

"Here you go," the waiter said, placing Nami's order delicately in front of her.

"Here," he said, plopping down my order in front of me.

I looked under my plate at the state map, with all of the landmarks and such. Hmm…since we're in Virginia, we could go down and start following the southern border of the state, and then we could just follow that border from Kentucky to Utah, then I could take a short detour, depending on how much time we have to Las Vegas, then head down to Los Angeles.

"Hmm…this food is delicious!" Nami moaned, her fork in her mouth, half of her pancakes gone.

"Whoa, hungry are we?"

Nami ignored me as she shoveled down the rest of her pancakes, and finishing off with her coffee. As soon as she was done, the waiter came back.

"Can I get you anything else?"

"No thanks, I'm full," Nami smiled.

"Oh, I'm sorry to bother you, but I have a random question. My phone seems to be broken," the waiter said, fishing out his phone from inside of his apron.

"Why? What's wrong with it?" Nami asked, as I put some pancakes in my mouth.

"It doesn't have your number," the waiter grinned as Nami looked uncomfortable.

I started choking and laughing all at the same time. He did not just use that line. That is really sad.

"Are you okay Matt?" Nami asked, worry filled in her eyes as the waiter just glared at me.

I nodded, taking a sip of my coffee, as I was still smiling. "Yeah."

"Can we get the check please?" Nami turned to the waiter as he walked away dejectedly.

After we paid for the meal, we headed back onto the road.

"That guy was so lame," I said as I started up the car.

"No he wasn't," Nami defended.

"Nami, he used a super cheesy line on you," I said, giving her a knowing glance.

"Well…"

"Nami? Seriously?"

"Okay, yeah, he was a total tool," Nami laughed.

"Hey, we never got to finish our question game," I glanced at Nami.

"Okay, you start."

"Um, what is your favorite color?"

"Really? Color questions?"

"Hey, we have a long way to go, so I might as well ask you easy questions first."

"Red. Since you're asking the easy questions, I'll ask you the hard ones. Are you a virgin?"

"…"

This was going to be a long game…

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Death Note. **

**And wow, most of you kind of guessed what I was thinking of…especially ****Tailsdoll123. ****Can you read minds or something?**

**Answers to the questions:**

**-What do you think Mello meant by telling Matt that Nami was 'legal'?**

**Think perverted thoughts people…think…**

**-Where do you think Matt hid his car keys?**

**In his pants and Nami doesn't want to go there.**

**-What did Mello mean by Matt doing a hit and run with someone from their past?**

**Well, you'll find out about it soon enough in a later chapter…**

**New Questions have arisen! I'm actually really curious about what you guys think…**

**-What is your favorite color?**

**-Have you ever gotten jealous when someone else was flirting with your crush in front of you? And what did you do?**

**-IS MATT REALLY A VIRGIN? WHAT DO YOU THINK? **

**DON'T FORGET TO REVIEW!**

**Adieu my favorite readers…adieu~!**


	6. Lies

**I'm so sorry for not updating this! But I am! Yay! Oh, there's going to be some dramaaa…and I'm sorry the chapter is short! I just can't think! Arg! I can feel the effects of writer's block fast approaching!**

-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Chapter 6: Lies

"Yeah, just passing the western state border of Virginia. Yeah. Okay. Bye."

"My turn now!" Nami sang as I hung up the phone and put it back in my pocket.

"Who's your best friend?" she asked.

"Um, hmm…let's see," I pondered. We've been driving for hours stopping only for food or bathroom breaks, at which I get smacked on the head with heavy ass purses with cranky old ladies yelling pervert at me since I was still handcuffed to Nami.

"His name's Mello."

"M-m-mello?" Nami stuttered, as I glanced over, I saw that her expression looked like she just got electrically shocked.

"Are you okay?" I asked, as Nami took a shaky breath and her expression softened.

"Yeah. Your turn," she forced herself to smile.

"Uh, least favorite movie," I thought of a random question, as I still pondered on Nami's expression when I mentioned Mello.

"Least favorite movie? Well, it would have to be those Lifetime or Hallmark movies. They're so cheesy it's sick," Nami joked.

"Oh, I know what you're talking about. Yeah, those movies suck. Especially those around Valentine's Day."

"You've watched the chick flicks?" Nami teased, one eyebrow raised in disbelief and curiosity.

"Well, I lost a bet and Mello tortured me by forcing me to watch the movies for one whole entire day on Valentine's Day. I shall never get those twenty-four hours of my life back," I recalled the hours after hours of poor acting and crappy romance situations.

"I'm curious. Describe Mello," Nami pushed, getting back on topic of my best friend.

"Well, he's got a fiery temper, is a chocoholic, blonde, wears leather," I droned on, and I took occasional glances at Nami to watch her expressions.

They changed from soften expression as if she was remembering a sweet memory then quickly turned to sadness in a flash.

"How do you know Mello?" I asked bluntly.

"We've met before," Nami said curtly as she turned and looked out the window, ending our question game. I saw her reflection in the window and saw that she had closed her eyes and was starting to doze off.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

"_Cheers!" I shouted along with the rest of the group as we clinked glasses, as I chugged down yet another of the vile vodka shot that I was forced to drink in honor of my eighteenth birthday. _

"_Hey Nami!" I heard Rachel yell at me over the sound of the pounding techno music. _

"_Yeah?" I slurred. _

"_There's some sexy blonde staring at you over there," Rachel nodded over to the bar. I turned my purple gaze at the blonde who was staring at me with piercing blue eyes and a cocky smirk on his face, in his hand a bar of chocolate, while his other hand was in the pocket of his leather pants. _

_I could already feel the alcohol running its intoxicating course and before I knew it, I had walked up to the blonde. _

"_Hey," he said, that smirk never leaving his face. _

"_Hey," I giggled, trying not to lose my composure that was dangerously balancing between being passed out or not. _

"_I'm Naomi. But everyone else calls me Nami. Wanna dance?" I asked, trying to act sexy, offering him my hand. _

"_Mello. And what the hell?" he grinned as I took his hand and led him towards the dance floor, crowded with other sweaty people, as I pushed my way through, his hand in tow. _

_Soon, we started to grind against each other in time to the thumping beat coming out loudly from the speakers. I could feel myself wanted Mello even more, even though he was a perfect stranger. _

_Hours passed by in a blur, and when I woke up the next morning under some sheets, naked and with a huge headache, a note written in messy scrawl, attached to the pillow next to me. _

_Had a great time. Call me. –Mello_

_On the bottom was an unfamiliar number. When I called the number the next day, the operator announced that the number was no longer in service. _

_Months later, I started feeling sick. More often, I would wake up in the middle of the night and puke my guts out with Rachel rubbing my back in comfort. She then got me a little box and what I had feared the most had happened. _

_I was pregnant with a guy's baby, and I only had a faint idea of who he was, but I had no idea where he was. Luckily, the pregnancy was in the early stages so Rachel convinced me to get an abortion. I couldn't deal with being a pregnant freshman, only when my life alone was starting. Never. My parents never found out, and no one ever will. _

_-o-o-o-o-o-o-_

I read through Nami's files once more before tossing the folder onto the coffee table in front of me. I pulled out a chocolate bar, snapping a dark brown piece off and tossing it into my mouth, thinking of what I've just done.

I don't mind lying. It's just lying to my best friend that I hate.

I knew Naomi 'Nami' Malt wasn't a little girl. I always knew her real age. I knew the picture I gave to Matt was outdated. I had a choice in going along with Matt. But I chose not to, afraid of what would happen if Nami and I met again.

After that night with Nami, I always kept tabs on her. It made me disgusted with myself when I had gotten her pregnant and practically ran away, leaving no trace of myself, besides a name and a disconnected number. But it had to be done. I didn't love her, she was just a one night fling, but I care about her well-being, and I know that she deserves someone better than me. Someone like Matt.

From Matt's responses, I could tell that he was falling for her too, but he knew better than me that falling in love with someone during the job wasn't wise.

Especially what happened last time…

"Hey, Mello." I heard the Boss's crackling voice coming from a walkie talkie on the table. I reached over and answered.

"Yeah?"

"How's Matt?"

"Fine. Said that he was past the Virginia west state line last I talked to him."

"Good. How's the girl?"

"Fine, last I heard."

"That's good. Because if Matt lays a hand on my little darling daughter, he's got another thing coming," the Boss gloated as he ended the conversation with a click of the walkie talkie.

-o-o-o-o-o-

**Mother cupcakes! Who saw that coming? **

***raises hand* **

**I DID! :D**

**Well, any ways, be sure to check out my other, NEW story: How to Break Light Yagami's Heart in 13 Days and leave a review if you please. **

**DON"T FORGET TO REVIEW! If you just want to say hi, or speak random words, that's fine also! **

**Oh, and well…it's a little embarrassing to ask, but I'm stuck on this story! Wanna help? Leave in your review what you think should happen next! **

**Adieu~**


End file.
